Robo Bobo
Robo Bobo ''is the second episode of Master of Evo's. It has not aired yet, but will be soon. Synopsis ''Dr. Holiday reveals to Rex that she has re-ingeneered Robo Bobo, and that it will now be his new companion. Rex want's to protest with replacing his best friend, but says yes due to his crush. Plot 'R'ex is suddenly called down into the laboratory by Dr. Holiday. Rex puts his goggles on, and speeds down stairs. When he get's there, he see's a robot monkey eating a bannana while sitting on a bed. Automatically, Rex notices it bears a similair appearence to Bobo. "...Doc..." Rex says, in suspicion. "Don't tell me your trying to replace Bobo with a robot. Come on, I've just lost my best friend. I don't need to be thinking my only friend left is a physco who rebuilds people into a robot." Doc nod's no. "Don't worry, it's just Robo Bobo. He will help you on missions, ONLY. No sneaking out with it for pizza." Rex suddenly sighs of relief. "Hew. I thought for a minute you were trying to replace Bobo. Anyways, we can't stop looking. I know Six and Bobo are out there somewhere." Doc nod's. "I think the same thing, Rex. But we can't be sure, and we can't look forever. We have more important order's to follow." Rex get's frustrated all the sudden. "ORDERS? Six followed order's all the time. Do you see where that got him and Bobo?" Doc suddenly nod's. "Yes, I do. It's still important to follow orders. Even with E.V.O.s gone, there is still people out there who want to use their nanites for evil." Rex facepalms. "I can't believe you." Rex walks out, and slams the door. Suddenly, Robo Bobo opens the door, walks out, and follow's Rex. A few minutes later, Rex and Robo Bobo are in his room. For a mere second, Robo Bobo's eyes flash red. Robo Bobo suddenly picks up Rex's red rubber ball and throws it at the wall. Due to the tremendous force of the throw, the ball breaks right through the wall. Bobo quickly punches the wall, making the hole bigger. Bobo suddenly jumps out the hole in the wall, landing outside. The alarms go off all over The Base all the sudden. Suddenly, White Pawns run into Rex's room. They ask Rex where it is. Rex points out through the hole in the wall. Suddenly, the White Pawns jump through the hole. A few seconds later, an explosion happens. "Eh. When the army fails, the secret weapon comes." Rex grows Boogie Pack and flys through the window. At the same time, he also grows the Tazer Lazer and Punk Busters. He suddenly gets rid of the Boogie Pack in mid-air and drops. He lands with his Punk Busters standing on Robo Bobo, who was smushed. Suddenly, Robo Bobo explodes. "Now that that's done and over with.." Suddenly, Rex starts walking away, but just then Robo Bobo stands up and grabs Rex's shoulder. "What? Didn't you, like, JUST explode?" Rex suddenly kicks Robo Bobo, sending him flying into the air, far far away. Suddenly, in the sky, we see an explosion once again, and machine smithereens gliding onto the ground. Category:Master of E.V.O.s Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Episodes